


a secret

by C_trib



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Oral Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, heat of the moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_trib/pseuds/C_trib
Summary: this is a daydream i had one time, and i don't know i had to get this out of my head.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of volleyballs smacking onto the gymnasium floor rang in (Y/n)’s ear. Tucking the loose hairs behind her ear, she placed the plastic bottles filled with water on the floor. The gym was hot on a humid summer afternoon. Coach and the team decided to have one more practice before leaving for Tokyo the next morning. Standing up next to the white board, her arms folded across her chest, she watched the Kurasano boys practice their serves and receives. As assistant manager, (Y/n) kept track of her boy’s progress, intently. Her eyes watched the volleyballs soar over the net with such ferocity that it made her hair stand up on the back of her neck. She thought to herself, If only I could receive those serves like Noya or Daichi does, that would be unbelievable. (Y/n) had played volleyball in middle school, but wasn’t talented in the slightest. It was a great way for the american to make friends. She was a tall middle schooler, so she was at least useful when it came to blocking. (Y/n) was clumsy and tripped over her feet, and definitely couldn’t serve like the boys she was watching even if she tried her hardest. That’s why she was so excited her first year, when a dark haired second year girl invited her to watch a practice. Ever since, (Y/N)had been hooked on watching the crows succeed.  
Being only a second year, she still had a long way to go before she was as cool of a manager as Kiyoko. The blonde followed her around, watching what she did and repeating what she did. With Kiyoko gone for the day, it was up to (Y/n) to keep the crew running smoothly. She ran around, collecting volleyballs that escaped from the boy’s drills. Smiling as she handed a ball to the tall boy with buzzed hair, cheeks flushed pink as his hand dropped onto her head.  
“(Y/n) you work so hard! Do you know how lucky we are to have two pretty managers?” Tanaka exclaimed with a grin on his face. The wing spiker took the ball in his hand and gave it a little twirl between his hands, running back into the drill line.  
“Pretty lucky I guess,” (Y/n) mumbled under her breath as she pushed her bangs back out of her blushing face, only to have the hair fall right back against her.  
“Extremely lucky,” A low voice repeated, the captain stood directly behind the assistant manager. Her eyes widened as she spun around.  
“A-Ah! No, no.. I’m not that great! I’m not nearly the manager that Kiyoko is! Plus, my Japanese isn’t that great so it’s sometimes so hard to keep up with what Coach is saying to you all!” (Y/n) stammered, her hands shaking in front of her face. Daichi stood there with his hands on his hips, a smile on his lips. With a chuckle, the tall captain leaned down, taking her hands into his.  
“There’s no need to be nervous about that! You’ve improved so much since you became a manager last year!” Daichi laughed as her head tilted away in embarrassment, “Besides, I’m sure there’s a lot that these boys say that I’m positive a cute girl like you shouldnt be hearing”  
(Y/n)looked up, meeting his eyes.  
“Cute?”  
The captain, opening his eyes a little wider, and dropped her hands as he stumbled across his words as he responded, “Cute? Did I call you cute? I-I didn’t mean to embarrass you!! Why are you blushing? Don’t blush! I just mean that boys can be vulgar, I can be vulgar.. W-Wait that’s not the impression I want you to have of me! Oh man..”  
The second year giggled, closing her eyes with a cheeky grin, “I understand what you mean!”  
Daichi leaned back, rubbing the back of his head as he nervously chuckled, “With that said, I need to make sure these guys are staying on track! I’ll help you clean up when practice is over!”  
“O-Okay,” The assistant manager gave a little wave as he jogged away to the team, patting Sugawara on the back as he and the other third years began talking.  
She pushed back her bangs, attention caught by Coach waving her over. (Y/n) shook her head and with a smile, made her way over to Coach Ukai and her teacher, Takeda. (Y/n) watched them speak to each other, and of course, to her. She struggled to comprehend their conversation, picking up the basics of their conversation with her. The blonde coach looked down, watching her blank expression. He laughed.  
“You need some help with your Japanese?” He asked in english, causing the second year to blush, bashfully nodding.  
“It’s hard when everyone speaks so fast.. I sometimes wish everyone had subtitles!” (Y/n) laughed, covering her face with her hand.  
“It’s a major switch! Japanese and English are so different!” Her teacher exclaimed, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Keep at it and you’ll be speaking just as fast as us!”  
“Anyway,” Coach continued, “We really need to give the gym a good dry mop after practice, since we’re not going to be here for a week!”  
“Got it, Coach!” (Y/n) beamed with a thumbs up. She gave a small bow before walking away to the equipment room.  
Before walking in to get the dry mops for herself and the boys, the second year turned to watch the volleyball team play a practice match. She watched in amazement as the ball went back and forth with tenacity and speed. Even in a practice match, her boys played like it was their last. Her eyes shifted to the players on the court closest to her. Tanaka, Tsukkishima and Sugawara in the front row, Nishinoya and Daichi in the back. (Y/n) stood with her mouth ajar as she watched them work in perfect synchronization. Their attacks were powerful and filled with purpose. All five were vocal about the ball. It was an odd experience to listen to a volleyball game with no fans. She could hear every grunt, exclamation, and curse as the boys played. Especially Daichi. (Y/n) sighed, leaning her hip on the doorway. He was so self aware and focused when his teammates served. Claiming the ball when it came to him with intensity. Hearing his stern voice made (Y/n) weak in the knees. She shook her head, exiting her little daydream.  
“Ack! Daichi! I’m sorry!” She heard Noya yell, her attention snapping to the volleyball hurdling straight towards her face. Acting on instinct, her arms flew up to her head and braced for impact.  
But Impact never came. (Y/n) opened an eye, only able to see the red practice jersey of the captain, inches from her. She stumbled back slightly, her breath caught in her throat. The blonde’s cheeks flushed red as the adrenaline started to settle. She watched as Daichi hit the ball, but flew out of bounds anyway. Daichi groaned in frustration.  
“Ugh,” He sighed, turning around to face you with a sudden gentle smile, “I’m sorry that almost hit you, I’ll do better next time.”  
(Y/n) blinked, a stunned look on her face. His voice was so stern, but gentle as well. She watched Daichi jog back to the court, waving his hands as he apologized to his teammates. Regaining her focus, the blonde turned around and flipped the equipment room light on and began getting the dry mops out.

After practice the gym was filled with laughter, conversation and shoes squeaking on the wood. (Y/n) was quietly running one of the mops back and forth across the gym floor. She smiled at the boys as she passed their little group conversations. Hinata talked her ear off, (Y/n) nodded along. She desperately tried to comprehend his wild ramblings. When she finished dry mopping her area, the blonde made her way into the supply closet. She sighed, hands on her hips. The boy’s version of putting away their water bottles was just not up to par with her perfectionist tendencies.  
It was quiet in the room, just the sound of her reorganizing the mess that the team left. Probably Noya, being reckless, (Y/n) thought to herself. The sound of footsteps into the small room made her jump. Her cheeks flushed as she heard the folding of towels. Curious, she peeked behind her shoulder. Daichi was standing on the other side of the small room, humming softly to himself as he folded towels and placed them on the metal rack. A surprised peep slipped her mouth as she turned back around, hand clasped to her mouth.  
“Hey(Y/n), I’m sorry you got scared earlier. I should have gotten to the ball sooner,” Daichi said softly, head hung slightly.  
She turned around with a hand behind her head, a shy smile on her face, “No no! Don’t worry about it! I knew that flyaways might hit me when I signed on to be a manager! I-it’s okay!”  
He laughed, turning around to face the American with a smile, “Well, It was certainly amusing to see you be ready to take one right to the head. You showed some bravery!”  
“I just acted on instinct!” She shook her hands. (Y/n)’s eyes cast down, looking down at Daichi’s gym shoes. Holding her arms behind her back. Gosh, she thought, He's just looking at me with that smile, it's embarrassing.  
“You could do some real damage on the court based on instinct alone with this team,” Daichi chuckled, throwing her a smirk, “Just look at Hinata.”  
(Y/n) giggled, “Well maybe i’ll just have to practice with you boys next time.”  
She watched as his cheeks got redder, “I-I would like that! Very much!”  
The blonde smirked, tilting her head as she looked up at the captain.  
“Are you blushing?” She asked bluntly, catching the captain off guard.  
“W-what? I-I’m just hot from practice!” He stammered, getting even redder as he listened to her giggle.  
(Y/n) stepped towards him with a laugh, pressing a finger to his chest, “No, you were blushing when you wanted to practice with me!”  
The captain’s brows furrowed, his smile dropped as he tried not to laugh from nervousness. He shook his head, “I was not.”  
“You like me,” She continued to taunt him, tapping his chest with a smirk on her lips.  
He paused, sternly taking a step towards her. (Y/n) gasped, stepping backwards further into the equipment closet. The second year looked up, watching Daichi's arms cross over his chest. (Y/n) bit her lip as she waited for him to speak, pressing her fingers together nervously.  
“What happens if I admit I do?” Daichi said, his voice low and quiet, as if another teammate would overhear. She could feel the tips of her ears getting hot.  
“I.. I don’t know,” The second year replied, looking over his shoulder. (Y/n) could see his teammates on the other side of the gym. Looking back, she gave him a sneaky little smile, “If you like me, kiss me. Right now.”  
They stared at each other in the shadows of the already dimly lit room quietly. Daichi looked down at her with a lopsided grin. His arm reached out, starling (Y/n). She stepped back, pressed against the back wall with his hand next to her head. As she gasped, her open mouth was caught with a kiss. Her eyes widened as she felt his soft lips press against her own. It was like shocks were running through her whole body as he pulled her body close with his other arm. (Y/n) closed her eyes, draping her hands across his neck. He sighed into her, stepping closer to the second year. His hand gently rested on her cheek as he pulled away, his cheeks flushed red.  
“Well,” He offered, watching her shocked face with a grin.  
“Well,” She repeated, her open mouth creeping into a smirk. The assistant manager gripped the captain’s practice jersey in her fist, pulling herself closer, “Don’t stop..”  
Daichi chuckled, dropping his head to her neck. (Y/n) gasped as she felt his hot breath on her neck. She held back an embarrassed whimper as the captain's mouth brushed up along her skin to place a kiss below her jaw. The little blonde tried to wiggle out of his grasp, the tickling sensation sent a shiver through her whole body.  
“Ah” She sighed, gripping the collar of his shirt. The girl listened to him chuckle, peppering her neck with kisses and bites.  
“I-I’m going crazy!” She mewled, adding softly, “Please kiss me,”  
His hand reached from the back of her neck to her chin, guiding her mouth to his. Daichi kissed his little manager's lips, softly at first. She grinned as they kissed, snaking her hands through his short black hair. The room was quiet, except for their heated sighs and quiet gasps. As she kissed his lips back, her attention was snapped back to reality. As she pulled away, Daichi obliviously dipped his head down, kissing her collarbone. She sighed, looking over his shoulder. The manager heard voices right outside the room. Her eyes widened as he pressed his lips to her neck tightly, trying to stop him from moving.  
Those voices, she thought, they sound like-- She gasped as (Y/n) felt the twinge of pain from a sharp bite. She blushed as she shied away, pressing her finger to her lips. Daichi looked at her, eyes now wide with confusion.  
“Someone’s right outside the door,” She whispered between her finger. Daichi smirked.  
“Be quiet then,” Daichi replied, pulling her down as he sank to the floor.  
Now sitting in his lap in the corner of the supply closet, completely hidden, (Y/n)’s face was on fire. Never in a million days would she have thought a normal everyday practice would lead to being in the arms of her captain. His breath was hot against her ear, feeling his heavy breathing against her back. (Y/n)’s breath was caught in her chest, as his finger pressed against her lips. The manager let a squeak go from her throat, listening to the voices from outside. She winced and shuddered, feeling his tongue pressed against her neck.  
“I wonder where the captain disappeared to,” Someone laughed, (Y/n) recognized Tanaka’s voice. She was practically holding her breath so as to not make a peep. The other voice was almost as immediately realized.  
“Do you think he’s putting things away?” Noya replied, “Or do you think he went to walk that american girl to the bus stop?”  
They chuckled to each other, the silhouettes of the two stood in the doorway. The manager gasped, as she felt Daichi’s hand grab her chin. He pulled her head to the side, exposing the flesh of her neck to his wet kisses. The second year’s mouth opened slightly, soft, shy sighs leaving her lips. She could hear the chuckles rumbling in his chest. (Y/n) grimaced at first, her mind racing, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. She felt his other hand brush against her chest, hesitantly.  
“Are you enjoying yourself?” He whispered, his voice rumbling into her ear. She swallowed the frog in her throat, nodding while trying to stay quiet.  
“What?” He mumbled against her skin, taunting her, “I can’t hear you..”  
(Y/n) squirmed in his grasp, sighing softly, “Yes.. now shh! They’ll hear us!”  
He heard the anxiety in her voice and hummed against her neck, “alright, wait for them to leave.”  
They watched in absolute silence, holding their breath almost as the wing spiker and libero stepped into the equipment room. (Y/n) stiffened up, feeling Daichi’s hand grip her thigh tightly, thumb rubbing against the hem of her athletic shorts. She bit her lip, looking at Tanaka and Noya oblivious to the two in the corner, looking around the room.  
“I guess he did! Man, he’s lucky! (Y/n) is the cutest second year I’ve met,” Noya added, running his fingers through his hair. The manager blushed, sinking further into Daichi’s chest. He grinned as he brushed his hand up and down her thigh. She held her closed fist up to her mouth, holding back little cries. His hand was rough from the work he put into his sport, and his skin touching her’s was almost too much to handle.  
“Well anyway, we should get going. Pretty much everyone else left already,” Tanaka shrugged, making his way to the door. As they walked out of the room, the short libero flipped the room’s lightswitch, leaving the captain and manager embraced in complete darkness.  
They sat quietly, listening to the quietness of the gym. The two couldn’t hear any more conversation outside of the equipment room. Daichi let out a relieved sigh, chuckling as he rested his head back onto the wall. (Y/n) sat up, turning to look at him. Her eyebrows furrowed as she pouted, facing him. She sat crouched on her knees, bracing her hands on her thighs. The manager watched as he laughed, pressing the palm of his hand on his forehead.  
“That was an experience.. For sure,” He joked, laughing between his words. Daichi looked to the embarrassed manager, watching her pout.  
“What baby? Didn’t enjoy yourself?” Daichi teased, “I believe you told me to not stop.. And I never heard you tell me to quit, just to be quiet.”  
Stunned, the second year could only purse her lips tighter. With a huff, the manager leaned forward, climbing into his lap. His demeanor changed almost immediately. Daichi straightened up, his hands in the air as the blonde sat in his lap.  
“What are y-you doing?” He asked, watching his manager leaned forward. She pressed her lips to his cheek. (Y/n) giggled softly as she rested her wrists on his shoulders. Daichi looked up, placing his hands respectfully on his own knees, stiff as a board.  
“Where is the same energy you had a moment ago?” The second year purred into his ear, leaning closer to quickly nip his ear. Daichi shuddered. (Y/n) rolled her hips closer, sitting down firmly in his lap. Her lips trailed down his muscular neck, listening to Daichi become more flustered. She kissed his neck, one hand sliding down to brace herself on his chest. She felt against his throat the hard swallow of nervousness, jumping slightly as she felt his hands brush up against her lower back. (Y/n) leaned back, both of them breathing hard as they looked at each other.  
All at once the two crashed into each other, lips interlocking as the two grabbed for each other. Skin, clothing, it didn't matter to either. (Y/n) gripped the nape of his neck, pulling his face closer to hers, while the captain pulled her body close by her hips. The grip he had on her was unlike anything she had ever felt. Her eyes widened slightly, feeling his tongue creep into their kiss. She sighed into the kiss, closing her eyes as she felt his large hands grip her bottom. Her face was already hot and she could feel her body get hotter with every moment with her captain. As she moved to lean away to catch her breath, Daichi wasn’t allowing that break, leaning towards her to keep the kiss alive. He reached for her lips with his, focused on her soft sighs of pleasure.  
“Please,” He almost sounded like he was begging, “Please keep kissing me.”  
“Daichi-kun,” (Y/n) whispered, “We have to go.. We have to be back earlier tomorrow morning for the bus to Tokyo..”  
“One more, then I’ll walk you to the bus stop. Promise,” Daichi pleaded softly, bringing a hand to her chin. She shuddered, sinking her head into her shoulders shyly.  
“You’re so cute when you act shy,” He murmured against her lips, kissing her one last time, softly. (Y/n) sighed one last time, kissing him back.  
As she pulled away, she shyly stood up, covering herself more with her team jacket. She looked at the floor as he stood up, dusting himself off. He stood taller than her and chuckled, patting her head.  
“Come on, let’s go before it gets too dark,” Daichi offered, holding his hand out towards the room’s opened door. (Y/n) walked with him out of the door with a blush on her face.  
As they looked to the gym, the two stopped dead in their tracks.Standing on the court with a volleyball in hand was Kageyama, Hinata standing with him. Both pairs stood quietly, processing the situation. (Y/n) stood wide eyed, before letting out an embarrassed squeak, rushing to the gym door. With a nervous laugh Daichi followed after, leaving the two first years in the gym. The two boys looked at each other.  
“Well.. That was interesting..” The dark haired setter stated. Hinata scratched his head.  
“I didn’t know they were here.. What were they doing?” Hinata asked.  
“Better not worry about it. You want to hit another set?”  
“Yeah!”


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) ran from the gymnasium, gym shoes in hand as she booked it from that awkward tension. The manager caught her breath at the front gate of Kurasano, holding onto the metal and she panted softly. Her gym shoes hung between her fingers, dangling by the heels. As she caught her breath, (Y/n) heard jogging footsteps approach. Picking her head up, the second year watched as her captain jogged after her. Blowing out a big breath, Daichi placed his hands on his hips.  
“You’re pretty fast (Y/n) chan,” Daichi chuckled, causing her cheeks to light up.  
“It’s not like we didn’t just get caught leaving the equipment room together.. Alone!” (Y/n) exclaimed, standing up to her full height. The captain looked down at the flustered assistant manager with another lopsided grin, “You think those two oblivious kids knew what happened? They probably thought we were still in there organizing!”  
“But-”(Y/n) started, Daichi still rambled on.  
“But if it was Tsukkishima and Yama, we’d be found out immediately. Same with suga and Asahi.. They know I’ve liked you since you became assistant manager,” Daichi furrowed his brow as he looked up in thought. (Y/n) watched him think, blown away at his last statement. She watched him ramble on, trying to ignore the burning embarrassment that crept into her skin. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to be fluttering so hard that (y/n) began to feel weak in the knees.  
“You’ve… What?” (Y/n) asked, catching the captain his monologue. He blinked slowly.  
“The… I said the team really wouldn’t give you too much trouble if they found out,” He repeated himself, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.  
“No no.. About Suga and Asahi?” The manager placed her hands in her jacket pocket, twisting her outdoor shoe into the gravel. Daichi jumped slightly, eyes widening.  
“A-ah! That was just.. Like when I saw you for the first time I said, ‘Wow that american is really cute’ or something..” He stuttered, tripping over his own words, “O-of course I do like you now! Wait that sounds like I didn’t like you before.. Okay I--”  
(Y/n) cut him off, on her tiptoes to press her lips to Daichi’s. The startled captain kissed his manager back, relaxing into the sudden intimacy. (Y/n) pressed her lips firmly to Daichi’s, his hands grabbed her’s, gripping them tightly.  
Pulling away he said softly, “Please allow me to take you to the bus stop,”  
The little manager blushed, nodding earnestly as she held onto his hands.

The walk was quiet, (Y/n) bit her lip as she listened to their footsteps on the pavement. Why was it such a long walk to the bus stop? The second year looked to her side, watching her captain walk with his hands in his team jacket. She blushed, closing her eyes as she timidly put her arm through the loop of his. She felt his pace slow and change. (Y/n) was petrified, too nervous to look up at Daichi. How embarrassing to show affection like this. She heard him chuckle, leaning into her touch. The manager looked to the third year, a grin plastered to his face. (Y/n) blushed, quickly looking down to the pavement in front of them.  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed to touch me,” Daichi offered cheekily, laughing as she huffed.  
“I’m not!” (Y/n) exclaimed, covering her mouth after she shouted. He laughed again, louder.  
“Okay, hold my hand then,” Daichi challenged, removing the hand from his jacket pocket. The second year looked down at his outstretched hand, and with a soft squeak, gingerly put her small hand in his larger one. The captain smirked, interlacing their fingers together as they continued to walk down the hill to the bus stop.  
Daichi’s face was smug, lips stuck in a smirk as he raised his eyebrow, watching the flustered second year mentally implode as they walked. Her face was red as a cherry tomato, contorted into a pleased grimace. He chuckled and squeezed her hand, watching (Y/n) try not to squeak under her breath. How cute.

The two waited at the bus stop, fingers still interlocked. Daichi looked down, lip caught between his teeth. He turned to (Y/n), waiting for her eyes to glance up. As they did, the third year brought their interlocked hands up against the glass of the bus stop. (Y/n) caught her breath, because all at once her captain’s lips were on hers once again. Her response was muffled, kissing him back as she pulled him close by the strap of Daichi’s gym bag. He groaned as her teeth caught his lower lip, dragging it out. (Y/n) widened her eyes as she heard her captain growl under his breath. His lips found her neck as he stepped closer, tightening the grip on her hand. (Y/n) couldn’t get over how ridiculously good it felt to feel his breath on her neck. She blushed as he once again placed kisses and playful licks all over her neck and ear. Daichi pressed his lips against her ear, speaking slowly in Japanese to her. The flustered manager whimpered, coming undone at the seams in front of him.  
“T-Tell me what you said,” (Y/n) said shakily, taking a deep breath to try to calm herself. Daichi only smirked.  
“You mean to tell me you can’t understand my loving words?” He teased, kissing her earlobe and jaw. She nodded, receiving a chuckle from the captain, “Then I’ll keep saying them, my own secret declaration to you.”  
(Y/n) blushed and pulled her head away, cheeks permanently rosy at this point. Her pouty face pulled at Daichi’s heart strings. He chuckled.  
“I’ll tell you what I said when you need to hear it. And because it doesn’t sound as charming in English,” the captain chuckled as he continued to kiss (Y/n)’s neck, his other hand wrapping around her waist. Her sighs and soft shy moans were a symphony to Daichi. He could listen to it all night. A blush crossed his face as he thought of (Y/n) like this, moaning louder all because he was touching her. The third year reveled in naughty daydreams as his manager squirmed shyly under him. Her free hand gripped his jacket tightly, trying her damndest to stay quiet. Someone could come to the bus stop at any moment, anyway.  
The captain, deep in thought, brought his manager into a deep kiss, releasing her hand to hold the nape of (Y/n)’s neck. He pressed his body against hers. Feeling the soft curves against his body made him want to shudder with anticipation. Deep breathing, he thought to himself. He teased (Y/n) with his tongue, rolling it against hers. The innocently lewd noises that escaped her body just took over Daichi’s brain. He wanted to be the only one to cause those whimpers and sighs. Hesitantly, the hand on her waist crept down. His large hand palmed the flesh of (Y/n)’s bottom, feeling her gasp as they kissed. She was stiff for a moment, and as Daichi began to remove his hand, the second year rolled her hips into his form. Their lips now all over each other. Hot breath, careless whispers, and to her dismay, Daichi’s sweet nothings in the language (Y/n) couldn’t fully comprehend, hung in the air between them. If it had not been for the bus headlights coming from down the road, the two would have stayed like that for the rest of the night.

“M-My bus,” (Y/n) said softly, her voice shaking as she tried to control her breathing. Daichi looked up, tilting his head.  
“Yeah, it is..” the captain agreed, standing up tall. Still so close, (Y/n) was eye level with his lips. Looking up at her captain, who watched the bus with a look akin to a disappointed kid. Cute, she thought. The second year bit her lip, pulling on Daichi’s jacket softly to get his attention. He looked down, a gentle smile on his lips.  
“My mom isn't home,” (Y/n) said plainly, her Japanese pronunciation butchered to hell. There was a pause between the two. Daichi blinked quietly, a blush creeping onto his face. After a second, the manager squealed, covering her face as she realized how forward that was. She couldn’t just invite him over and they had their first kiss that afternoon! What am I thinking! (Y/n) thought.  
“I-I mean!! Wait that’s not.. Please don’t think of me as forward, I just enjoy your company! My mom is visiting friends in Tokyo, so she’s there this weekend. She was going to bring lunch to training camp on some days for the team!!” She exclaimed, clasping her hands together in apology. With eyes squeezed shut, she felt a hand on her head.   
“I don’t think you’re forward. Just very honest. I like it, I promise! You know, if you want practice with your Japanese, I’ll come over anytime! But I’d have to leave soon after. We leave in the morning after all,” Daichi teased, poking her gently all over. Squirming away from him as the bus squealed to a stop, (Y/n) looked to her captain.  
“So?” the manager asked, throwing a thumb to the bus, “Coming with me?”

Daichi nodded with a gulp, following her onto the bus. He sat with her in the middle of the bus. Looking around he noticed that they were two of six people on the bus, including the bus driver. An old man sleeping a couple seats in front of the young pair, and two women sitting opposite each other. Both occupied in their phone or book respectfully. His attention whipped back to (Y/n), leaning on Daichi’s side. The captain blushed, turning his head to look down at the second year that stared straight ahead. As of now she looked calm and collected, but he couldn’t believe that a few moments ago she was a shy, flustered mess that would whisper his name into his ear. Daichi watched (Y/n) take down her hair, shaking the shoulder length hair out before placing it back into a high pony. Her hair bounced in the ponytail, and as the captain watched it move, his fingers slowly ran themselves through the ends of her hair.  
(Y/n) bit her lip as she felt his fingers in her hair. Frozen in motion, daring not to move, her eyes shifted over to Daichi. He had been quiet since they sat on the bus, and now he was playing with her hair with no warning? She blushed, watching his legs adjusting themselves under his sweatpants. Moving her head, she turned to look at Daichi. A smirk spread across his face as he rested his arm on top of (Y/n)’s seat. The manager blushed as she sat back again, his arm basically wrapped around her shoulders.   
As they rode quietly, the pair unknowingly stole glances at the other. When (Y/n) looked out of the window, her captain blushed, watching her think. And when she stole glances of the third year boy, he would be looking straight ahead with a nervous smile.  
“I’m the next stop.. It’s not a long drive.. About fifteen minutes from my street to the school bus stop,” (Y/n) whispered, nervously twiddling her thumbs.

The two watched as the bus drove off from the bus stop. Standing on the sidewalk, quietly looking at each other as the sun set around them. Daichi gave a grin.  
“Lead the way Manager.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Lead the way Manager.”

(Y/n) nodded, pushing her bangs out of her face. The second year started down a side street. Daichi followed after with his hands settled in his pockets. From what Kiyoko told him about the assistant manager last year, he was assuming she had a big family. Alas, he was wrong. Daichi thought all Americans had big families. The captain, lost in thought, had lost his pace and was now trailing behind the little miss speedster. He chuckled and jogged back up to her.  
Staring down, (Y/n) mentally tried to prepare herself. She was inviting a boy over. And not just any boy, either. Daichi Sawamura, her captain. The second year was so beyond nervous, she was unaware that her captain was struggling to keep a comfortable walking pace.  
“H-Hey! We’re not racing are we? Because if that's the case I think it’s unfair you know the finish line and I don’t,” Daichi teased, bringing attention to how fast (y/n) was going.  
She blushed, making up excuses, “I’m sorry, just.. Not a fan of the dark sometimes… My street is kinda scary at night.”  
“Slow down, then. Even if you’re scared of the dark. If you trip and hurt yourself, everything will become ten times scarier,” Daichi ordered. (Y/n) stopped dead in her tracks as he caught up, scolding her still. It took all her willpower to not say something snarky back to him.   
“Besides, I’m here if anything gets too scary,” her captain teased. The second year giggled, covering her mouth with her fingertips.  
“Whatever, it’s just the stray cats fighting over bin scraps anyway. I just get startled,” (Y/n) grumbled, a little heat added to the quick response.

On the walk to her mom’s apartment, the two held hands. They spent their time talking about this or that; Classes, teachers, etc. (Y/n) blushed. She really didn’t know all that much about her captain, just what she saw during practice. He always has such a serious face during matches and drills. It was nice that she could experience time alone with her captain. The second year used to always watch the captain from afar, laughing and playing around with Asahi and Suga. She yearned for that a year ago, and now that (Y/n) was experiencing it, she was too nervous to enjoy it!  
She took a deep breath, looking at her captain with a smile. Daichi was discussing one of his favorite plays from practice that afternoon. The manager chimed in, grabbing his attention.

“Do you want to know my favorite part of practice?” (Y/n) asked, receiving an excited nod.  
“Yes, please tell me,” Daichi replied, trying to mask the urgency in his voice. He would listen to her talk about volleyball for hours. She blushed seeing his reaction and looked away.  
“W-Well.. I kind of just understood the basics, but…” She trailed off, thinking.   
Daichi was clinging to her words. Get close to the position, and I’ll figure out what you’re saying, the captain thought, squeezing her hand.  
“You were all really excited to go to training camp, and all sounded so enthusiastic to train harder than ever before! A-and your faces lit up so cutely at the mention of Tokyo. S..So! Th-That was my favorite part... of practice..” (Y/n) admitted, blush growing to her whole face.   
The third year blinked, before slowly grinning as they turned into her driveway. Little did the manager know he was watching her during the Coach’s ending pep-talk, too. He watched her whenever he had the chance. Her little mannerisms were amusing to Daichi. Of course, being hopelessly romantic and nervous are not a good combination. The captain was teased by the other third years for this little crush.  
So when she stood next to Coach Ukai after practice, it was no wonder the captain’s attention was glued to his little manager. It was the adorable expression that (Y/n) made when she was deciphering japanese that drove him crazy. And when she looked to see the boys’ reaction, she had no concept or idea what Daichi would do to get her to look at him the same way. He watched her sift through her keys on the lanyard in hand. He looked around her porch, raising an eyebrow at the sheer amount of well kept plants. He sat on the attached wooden couch swing, watching the little manager struggle in the dark.

“You didn’t leave a porchlight on?” He asked, lifting his legs to swing on the porch. (Y/n) huffed, her hands on her hips.   
“If someone could shine their phone’s light I’d be able to see,” the manager hissed playfully, watching him stand from his short rest on the swing. He pulled out his phone, clicking the power on. (Y/n) quickly found her keys. Now, pushing past his form, the manager opened the door to her mother’s apartment. Kicking off her shoes, (Y/n) ran to the dining area. Daichi followed suit, curious. He blushed as she sat there on her shins, saying a quick prayer to a shrine. The second year stood up, and blushed as she opened her eyes.  
“Stop staring!” She shouted, embarrassed. Daichi brought his hands up as he stepped back into the living room.  
“I’m sorry! Should I say a prayer too?” He asked quietly, “I don’t want to offend anyone..”  
(Y/n) blushed, looking to the shrine of her dog, giggling into her hand. Daichi raised an eyebrow as he stepped back over to get a better look. He stood beside the laughing manager, face to face with a picture of an old chocolate labrador retriever. He huffed and dropped his shoulders. The captain grimaced, not enjoying the teasing. He took her chin, gently nudging her to face him.  
“That’s not funny,” Daichi started, his voice low.  
“My mom and I think it’s funny. Plus... It hurts too much to have my Dad’s picture up..” (Y/n) blushed, pulling her chin from his hands. He simply froze, blush creeping up on his face.  
“(Y/n) I am so so sorry!” Daichi exclaimed, folding over in a formal bow, “Please, please forgive me! That was insensitive of me! Who am I to tell your family what you put on a memorial!”  
The manager giggled, “Daichi senpai, It’s okay... He passed away when I was in middle school. It’s why we moved to Japan to be near his friends and family.”  
“What about your American friends?” He asked, straightening his form. (Y/n) blushed, looking away as he stepped closer.  
“They miss me, but I moved here with enough time to make at least a few friends b-before highschool… D-don't look at me like that, please,” She continued, as Daichi watched her, focused on every word she said. It could come off as pretty intense.

“I-I’m going to change in my room real fast.. Okay?” The little manager looked away from his brown eyes focused on hers. He nodded, watching the girl scuttle down the hallway and up the stairs, into what he assumed was her bedroom. He laughed softly, standing in her dining room. The captain gave a little bow to the picture before quietly walking towards the steps. With a hand on the rail, Daichi began climbing up the steps.   
He blushed as he stood in front of the door, watching her silhouette through the screen door. He shouldn’t be watching her through the door, he thought, that’s creepy. Logically in his head, he opened the sliding door, his eyes wide as Daichi looked at his manager, struggling to pull her head through a sweatshirt. (Y/n)’s body exposed to him, nothing but a sweatshirt top and underwear. He stood at the doorway, stunned.  
Meeting his eyes as she pulled the hooded sweatshirt over her head, the manager gasped, pulling the hem of the sweatshirt down towards her thighs.

“D-Daichi! I thought I told you to wait downstairs!” (Y/n) squeaked softly as her knees pressed together. She tried to hide herself as much as possible. Her captain took a step forward with a smirk.  
“You didn’t.. So... I assumed I was supposed to meet you up here..” He purred, closing the door behind him. She blushed, averting her eyes as he walked further into her room. She heard him chuckle, as she could only assume he was looking at her decorations.  
“You have a lot of manga posters up,” He said, teasing her. (Y/n) nodded shyly.  
“Show me some of your favorites,” Daichi continued, leaning down to meet her gaze, “Please?”  
“I-I’ll show you another t-time,” She stuttered, looking up at him, “Y-You should probably go and get some rest for tom--”

Being cut off with a kiss, (Y/n) blushed as she felt hands grabbing her waist. She sighed, wrapping her hands around her captain’s neck. His kisses filled her brain with a hazy fog, drowning out her bashfulness. In these moments, the sounds of their wet kisses and wishful sighs, the feel of his hands finding bare skin, it was all too much for (Y/n). She pulled her captain towards her, inviting his tongue with an opened mouth kiss. She was met with an excited groan. She gasped as her captain gripped the back of her thighs, pulling her up into his arms. The little manager blushed, pulling away from the kiss.  
“Daichi what are you-” (Y/n) started to speak, “A-aah!~”  
He looked up, flesh from her neck still caught between his teeth. He smirked, running his wet tongue up his manager’s neck. The third year whispered into her ear, “Shh.. I’m making you feel good. Stop me whenever you want..”

With his arms full of (Y/n)’s thighs, he sat on her bed, placing her firmly on his lap. Daichi blushed, gently moving one hand up her waist, brushing his hand deliberately against her ass. She stiffened in surprise. The second year watched as his hand hovered over the curve of her breast. This was it, she thought. The little manager blushed while waiting for her captain.  
There was a pause between the two. He looked up at the girl in his lap, biting her own lip in anticipation. The apartment was dead silent, except the crickets outside and their labored breathing. His eyes never leaving her expression, Daichi’s hand crept under the sweatshirt. They both blushed as his hand brushed against (Y/n)’s bare skin. The second year tried to look away.

“No,” She heard him say, bringing her attention back to Daichi’s intense stare, “(Y/n)... Tell me you want me to touch you here.”  
“I-I.. Daichi, that's s-so embarrassing,” She blushed, tilting her head down. The second yeah shuddered softly. Her posture stiffened as (Y/n) felt his middle finger circled around her nipple, teasing her playfully.   
“But I want to hear you say it,” He cooed, pushing his head into her neck. He pressed his lips against her neck, hungrily tasting the sweat on her skin. The manger squirmed on top of his lap, causing a groan to escape his lips. “D-don’t rub against me like that, little manager..”

(Y/n) blushed, pulling his head up from her neck. Watching as his breathing got faster, the little manager held his cheeks in her hand.  
“Please,” (Y/n) sighed softly, her lips brushing against his, “Please touch me anywhere.. Y-you want.”

Daichi blushed, kissing her lips as his hand grasped her breast. The manager moaned into his mouth. A shiver ran through her body as she felt his hand groping her flesh, his other hand pulling her close by her bottom. His fingers gently danced around her nipple as he bit the flesh of her lips. The captain smirked as she moved under his hand. He kissed along her jawline, chuckling as (Y/n) couldn’t contain her satisfied moans any longer.

“M-More,” the manager pleaded, holding onto the collar of his shirt. He gasped softly as her bottom rocked into his thighs, feeding into his naughty urges. Her voice was a melody that Daichi couldn’t get out of his head. With her request, he sighed as he pinched his little manager’s nipple. (Y/n) yelped in surprise. He gave her a grin, chuckling with his teeth against her neck.  
“You like that?” The third year growled. His other hand snaked up her sweatshirt, palming her other breast. (Y/n) whimpered as she leaned into his touch.  
“Y-yes, I do..” She trailed off, enjoying Daichi’s lips on her flesh.

(Y/n) gasped as her eyes opened. Looking down with a blush, she watched her captain lift her sweatshirt up, and flick the tip of his tongue across the manager’s erect nipple.  
“Daichi!” She squealed. The captain chuckled.  
“What?” Daichi said while smirking, rolling his tongue along her nipple. Her brows squeezed together in a startled grimace, bracing her hands against his shoulders.  
“Ngh~” (Y/n) sighed as his mouth sent tingles flying everywhere. Was it always this stuffy in her room? The manager felt like she couldn’t catch a proper breath.  
“N-Nothing..”

“That’s exactly what I thought you said,” The third year replied, his voice commanding and stern. The way Daichi spoke to her at moments felt like bells tinkling in her brain.   
(Y/n)’s body acted on it’s down, gently rubbing against her captain’s lap. Her sighs quieted as the manager watched his reaction. One hand gripped her side as her body rubbed back and forth against him. His open lips inches from (Y/n)’s chest. She blushed at the feeling of his labored hot breath on her now damp skin. As she continued to create friction between the two, the second year smirked, twirling her hips against Daichi. She brought her hand to the nape of his neck, pushing his mouth back onto her breast. 

The manager gasped as his whole demeanor changed. Pulling her against his crotch, as her bottom twirled against him. He leaned into her touch as she continued to moan as his fingers and mouth explored her breast. Daichi looked up at his manager. Without hesitation, he removed her sweatshirt. Kissing her exposed chest, the captain threw the sweatshirt onto the apartment floor.   
Daichi chuckled, holding onto the manager’s arms that now covered her chest.

“Are we being shy now?” He teased, placing gentle kisses on her arms and hands. Watching as (Y/n) nodded, and with a laugh, he laid back against her comforter.   
“Why?” He asked casually, resting his hands behind his head. He took this moment to catch his breath, composing himself with lopsided grin.  
“D-Don’t say it like that,” (Y/n) asked sweetly, her voice shaky. Daichi raised an eyebrow. The manager blushed as she sat up in his lap, with one hand covering her chest, the other tracing the outlines of the muscles on his stomach. If moments could be captured, he thought, I’d hold the sight of her on my lap in my brain forever.  
“Don’t be embarrassed,” Daichi purred, his muscles tightening as his manager slowly placed a hand on his stomach.  
“I’m not!” The little manager squeaked, pinching the exposed skin above his pants line. Daichi jumped, making her bounce in his lap.  
“Don’t do that,” Daichi warned, settling back, “You are embarrassed, little manager.”  
“I’ll prove it,” (Y/n) said with a smirk. 

Dropping her arm from her chest, the second year pulled up his white t-shirt and leaned down, dragging her wet tongue up the middle of his chest. She had never felt someone stiffen up as quickly as Daichi did. She laughed softly against him. Watching her, the captain bit his lip.   
All of a sudden (Y/n) was making lewd faces, licking his sweaty chest and making him blush. His hands shook behind his head, watching as she stood between his legs. His manager hovered over his body, pressing her breasts to his chest as she kissed his neck. Groans escaped his lips as she brushed her body against him. Her tongue circled his nipple, watching him cover his face and mutter in Japanese. (Y/n) giggled, dropping down between his legs onto her thighs. Daichi sat up onto his elbows fast, his breath rampant.

“W-What are you,” The captain blushed as his voice cracked. (Y/n) smiled mischievously, planting her hands on his thighs, close to his hips. She placed soft kisses all along his belly, massaging his thighs with her fingertips. He let out a frustrated moan as his head fell back, eyes closed as his manager ran her hands up and down his thighs. He was in heaven right now. (Y/n) watched as his chest rose and fell heavily, shakily rising as she licked his hipbone gently. She rested her head on his thigh, looking up at Daichi.  
“H-Huh? W-Why did you stop?” her captain asked, running his fingers through his short hair.  
“Hm?~” The second year replied, feigning innocence, “What do you mean?”  
“I-I thought,” Daichi blushed as he sat up all the way. He sighed, trying to come up with an appropriate response.  
“Daichi~..” (Y/n) called the captain in a sing-song voice. He looked down at her with a blush, “Don’t be shy.. Tell me that you want me to touch you..”

That was it. The captain looked down at his situation, and blushed. How had this scenario happened, even? One moment he had called her cute with a slip of his tongue, and now (Y/n) was between his legs in only underwear. He thought he was in a dream. His reality was quickly confirmed as his manager crept her hand slowly towards the excitement he has been feeling. Through all of this heavy petting and kissing, of course she noticed how badly he craved her touch. Daichi flinched as her palm rested on his clothed erection.  
(Y/n) blinked slowly, watching the captain squirm and process the moment. Is this what she looked like when she got flustered? No, she probably looked worse. Her eyes cast down, biting her lip as she watched him twitch. He had his fun, and now the manager was in charge. Sitting up, (Y/n) looked up at the frustrated captain, a cheeky grin on her lips as both hands massaged Daichi through his sweatpants. Trying not to get bashful, she gripped his erection through the cloth. Daichi huffed, gripping the fabric on the edge on her bed. 

“Dai-chi..” She sang again, rubbing his cock through his pants.  
“Mm.. Mhmm?” He responded, lips pressed together as his face continued to get redder.  
“Do you want me to touch you.. Here?” (Y/n) spoke quietly, making sure he hung onto each word. As she spoke, she gently rubbed his erection, receiving a quick nod. She chuckled.   
“What about.. With this?” she asked again, lightly dragging her tongue up the strained fabric of his pants. Daichi lost his mind right then and there.   
“Please,” He sighed, gripping his hair. As she laid kisses upon his clothed thighs, he had an aching need to have himself in her mouth.   
He stood up quickly, startling the second year slightly. She sat back onto her heels, (Y/n)’s hands placed gently in her lap. The captain blushed as he stripped off his shirt, discarding it like her sweatshirt.

I wish she wouldn’t look at me like that, Daichi thought, It’s way too cute.

Hesitantly, the captain sank his thumbs into his waistband. He paused, his eyes cast down to read his manager’s face. (Y/n) was biting her lip in anticipation, but he couldn’t decipher, was she nervous or excited?  
“(Y/n).. Do you want me to..” Daichi asked shyly, pulling at the front of his waistband slightly.   
She nodded with a blush, and with a soft smile said, “Please?”  
The captain swallowed nervously, nodding as he pulled the waistband down. Around the ankles his bottoms went. Daichi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. (Y/n) blushed, softly taking his cock in her hand. She felt his hold body twitch in response. Watching his reaction, his little manager gently pressed her tongue on the tip. Her hot breath escaped as she nervously giggled.   
His eyes shot open as Daichi felt her tongue on his cock. He shivered as her breath tickled against his skin. Looking down with a blush on his cheeks, he watched (Y/n) take his member in her mouth. He covered his own mouth with his hand, bracing himself. Her mouth was so warm and wet. It drove him crazy. The captain watched as she blushed, rolling her tongue around the tip. Her sighs only turned Daichi on more, breathing harder.   
(Y/n) took the tip out of her mouth, licking up his cock bashfully, before quietly saying, “It’s salty..”  
The captain blushed, “I-I’m sorry! We came straight from practice and usually I shower right away b-but--”

She cut him off with a flick of her tongue, before slowly sucking inch after inch into her mouth. Daichi groaned in pleasure. (Y/n)’s giggle vibrated against him, once again making her captain shudder in pleasure. The second year bobbed her head, holding onto his muscular thigh. Hearing his moans meant she was doing a good job, right?  
(Y/n) watched her captain unravel as her lips sucked his member. Her cheeks got hotter as she felt her slobber dribble down her chin. The two locked eyes, the room filled with needy groans and frustrated breathing as she continued to to pleasure him. The frustrated captain threw his head back, feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. He groaned as his hand gently rested on his manager’s head. Hissing through his teeth, Daichi watched again as (Y/n)’s mouth sucked his stiff member faster. The sensation he was feeling could only be described as euphoric. He had to return the favor.  
“(Y/n) s-stop,” He blushed, groaning again as she froze, mouth filled with his aching cock. Daichi looked down at the obedient manager, blinking slowly as she waited for his next order. He smirked.

“Get up,” He said slowly, gripping the messy bun at the top of her head. (Y/n) let out a squeak at the slight pull of her hair. She stood, covering her breasts as she stood in front of her captain. With a slight pull of her hair, Daichi exposed her neck. He ignored the whimper as he stepped out of the puddle of sweatpants around his ankles, pressing his naked form to hers. His tongue explored (Y/n)’s flesh, letting slobber run down her body. Her whimpers and cries of pleasure fueled the captain as his empty hand reached around, cupping the flesh of her bottom. Her hands braced against his chest, helpless against the volleyball player’s strong embrace. (Y/n) leaned into his touch, whispering his name over and over. She followed his movements blindly, drowning in the ecstasy she felt each time his tongue, teeth, or lips found her skin.

Her eyes opened as she fell onto her bed, sitting back onto her elbows. Daichi had pushed her body back, unsteadily landing onto the mattress with a thud. (Y/n) blushed as she drank in the sight of his naked form. Her captain certainly wasn’t the tallest, but he was more muscular than anyone else on the team. She cheek reddened as he stepped closer, crawling over her frame. Second year blushed, stiffening up as her captain pressed his hand against her breast again. He peppered her jaw and lips with kisses as his fingers pinched and pulled on her stiff nipple. Her hips bucked instinctively, the pleasure taking over her brain.

“D-Daichi th-that feels too in..intense,” (Y/n) whimpered between kisses, receiving a chuckle in response. Her body rolled into the kisses he placed down her neck and chest, gasping as his other hand gripped the skin of her thigh. Daichi flicked his tongue gently against her breast, taking it into his mouth as the captain knelt beside the bed between her legs. Her body shook slightly as she held onto his strong back, nails digging into his skin softly. The second year arched her back, moaning softly while his lips sucked her nipple. (Y/n) shuddered as his lips left her breast, continuously pressing kisses into the soft skin of her belly. Her whimpers danced against his ears like smoke. Meeting her eyes, he grinned while his fingers began to slip her underwear down. Frozen, she watched as he sat back while resting her calves on his shoulders. Now fully naked in front of her captain, the little manager blushed, covering her face as he placed kisses up and down her leg. Her shrill shriek of surprise filled the room as he sank his teeth into her inner thigh, hips shaking as Daichi’s hand firmly gripped her other leg. (Y/n) watched as his eyes shifted to meet hers, still pressing wet kisses to her inner thigh as he inched closer to her sex.  
“Does it?” He replied, purposefully letting his hot breath crawl onto her soft, sensitive skin, before asking, “Should I stop?”  
(Y/n) blushed, looking away as she shook her head, “N-No.. you can keep going…”

Daichi chuckled as he leaned over to her other thigh, showering her godly thigh with wet kisses and lovebites. She squealed, trying to shrimp away from the sudden intense feeling between her legs. Her captain, however, held her thighs tightly in place. The captain leaned down, exhaling as his lips were centimeters from her trembling sex. He chuckled, raising an eyebrow as (Y/n) sat frozen in anticipation. His tongue dropped out of his open mouth, brushing up against her wet lips ever so slightly. Daichi smirked as his grip on her thighs tightened. She bucked her hips as her head fell back onto the mattress, hands clasped around her mouth. Shakily, the little manager took a breath through her nose. Her captain pressed his mouth against her, moaning into her as his tongue explored her folds. Daichi held her tightly as she squirmed, chuckling as he sucked on the sensitive bud of her sex. (Y/n) moaned shakily as her hips rolled towards him, back arching in pleasure. She sighed softly as her fingers slithered into his short hair, holding his head gently. The captain continued to pleasure her, slurping the juices from her sex lewdly. His eyes seemed to roll back as he tasted her. (Y/n) was a combination of sweet, salty, and something else that he couldn’t quite place, that kept him obsessed over her. Daichi paused, bringing his fingers up, spreading her lips apart as he pressed his tongue firmly against her folds over and over. The way she whimpered and grabbed her sheets made his cheeks grow hot. Curiously, the captain slipped his two fingers inside slowly, mouth and tongue massaging her clitoris. (Y/n) gasped, trying to hide her embarrassment with her hand. Her whimpers and moans grew louder as her captain began pushing his fingers back and forth, a flame in her stomach growing. Her toes curled tightly, as her voice broke the silence of their moment.

“D-Dai-ch-chi..” She whispered, almost unable to speak, “”Your f-fingers.. They f-feel so good!.. A-ah~!”

Her captain chuckled as her grip in his hair tightened. His fingers curled as he continued to massage from the inside. With a smirk, he spit on her sex, watching as she gasped, exhaling with a shaky laugh. His tongue lapped up her juices while needy moans escaped his throat. Daichi continued to explore and pleasure her sensitive area, his eyes widening as she held his mouth to her wet lips. Instinctively, he licked all over, almost aggressively as he continued to finger his shy little manager. It was not too soon after that, he felt her sex clench around his fingers. He blushed as his eyes scanned the body in front of him. (Y/n)’s back arched as she let out a lewd moan, body shaking non stop as she held onto her breasts. Continuing to draw circles around her clit with his tongue, he felt her thighs wrap around his head. Feeling her shake, the captain groaned, pushing his fingers deep into her. 

(Y/n) moaned loudly as she came, her body twitching fierce. Instantly, her body collapsed, the little manager breathing heavily as she covered her eyes with the crook of her arm. Her body twitched slightly, feeling the captain chuckle against her, pulling away from her legs. She sat back onto her elbows, the captain now leaning back on one hand as he sucked on the juices that covered his two fingers. The manager blushed, pursing her lips together.

“Don't d-do that! I-It’s lewd,” (Y/n) hissed, moving to sit onto her knees. The captain smirked, tilting his head.  
The captain sat back up on his knees, face to face with (Y/n). He watched her blush as he pulled her into a kiss. He laughed softly as he pushed her hair back, crawling onto the bed with her. (Y/n) hummed happily as she kissed his lips back, closing her eyes.   
The manager caught her breath as he laid her down, face getting hot as she laid underneath him. Suddenly shy, (Y/n) averted her eyes, covering her chest. She felt his lips press against her neck. With a deep breath, she braced for the captain to touch her again, and then, as soon as he was on top of her, he left the bed, walking to turn her light off. The manager blushed, watching his shadowy form stroll back to the bed. This time, he plopped himself lazily onto the mattress beside her. She blinked, trying to adjust to the darkness.

“What? It’s already later than expected.. I won’t have time to get home and fall asleep..” Daichi whispered into her ear as he turned, pulling her into his warm embrace.   
“Unless you don’t want me in a good mood on the way to Tokyo,” he purred, making the manager giggle.  
“I do want you in a good mood,” (Y/n) laughed, a blush on her cheeks as he placed kisses on her ear. She bit her lip, trying to focus as her leg continued to twitch. Daichi nuzzled into his manager, face buried in her neck.

“Goodnight (Y/n),” He whispered, “I’ll see you in the morning~”


	4. Chapter 4

An alarm rang out into the room. (Y/n) groaned as she blindly hit at her clock. Rubbing her sleep filled eyes, the second year yawned. Her head shot up quickly with eyes wide. Daichi. She looked on both sides of her bed, finding it empty. The second year scanned her room, also free of any captain. Confused, (Y/n) leaned up onto her elbows. Maybe he was taking a shower, she thought to herself. Looking at the blinking numbers of her alarm clock, the girl sighed and sat up on the side of her bed. Why should anyone have to wake up this early..  
She stood, throwing a robe over her body as she began her search. No one in the upstairs bathroom. Maybe he was cooking breakfast. Stepping into the hallway, the highschooler called out, peering down the stairs. No response. Had the captain gone home? (Y/n) huffed, throwing her robe around her as she turned on her heels.  
“I guess he did need to get his duffel and all..”

The little manager stepped into her bathroom to begin getting ready. She brushed her teeth, brows furrowed in thought. The mint refreshed her, helping her wake up and be alert. (Y/n) sighed as she brushed, tilting her head as she stared blankly into the mirror, not quite awake. She thought about the night before. Was that a dream she had? It had to have been. Yeah, it was just.. really..Life-like! That was the word she was looking for. She leaned over the sink, spitting out the toothpaste. (Y/n) looked up into the mirror, closer this time. She squinted. Her brow furrowed while moving her head to the side. There was a purple mark on her robe. When she moved the robe, her eyes widened. Was that what a hickey looked like?!  
Now very much awake, she dropped her robe, finding a wide range of hickeys on her body. She could say goodbye to tank tops for the first three days. Then, realization hit. Daichi had really kissed her in the closet, walked her home, and spent the night. She blushed, thinking of the naughty things she said to him. Spitting the rest of the toothpaste out, (Y/n) quietly rinsed her brush, putting the brush and toothpaste into a travel bag.  
“Oh god,” She rolled her eyes, he probably thought it was so gross that he didn’t even want to finish. That's probably why he went to bed, she thought. “So embarrassing..”

“Why would he leave without even saying goodbye?” She asked aloud, “It doesn’t make any sense to me.”

She went through the morning ritual, showering, shaving, and blow drying her hair before sliding on her manager uniform. Her other clothes were packed already, so (Y/n) focused on collecting things she would need for the week to keep her busy, or should she be in need of it.  
“Gameboy, check. Oh yeah, charger for said gameboy.. Check! Chapstick.. Sunscreen.. Should I pack a swimsuit in case the other managers invite me to swim? Sure, why not. Hmm..Sketchbook?.. I think I have a pencil somewhere too...”  
(Y/n) talked herself through her checklist, putting her wallet and other small items in a pastel, color blocked canvas backpack.  
With her duffel and travel bag packed, she slung it over her shoulder. She picked up her cellphone and made her way down the steps. (Y/n) quickly put a slice of bread in a toaster, sat her stuff down, and kneeled in front of her memorial. Quietly, she pressed her hands together, closing her eyes.  
“Hi Daddy.. I wanted to let you know.. I’m going to Tokyo today!” (Y/n) said out loud, smiling, “I wish you could have shown me Tokyo before you got sick, but Mom and I are planning to go get Ramen at your favorite place!”  
The second year smiled, leaning up to kiss the photo gently, “I hope you and Ty are gonna have a good day today. I miss you”  
She stood, collecting her bags and her breakfast. After she locked up her mom’s apartment, (Y/n) made her way down her driveway. The second year looked ahead, a smile spreading on her lips as Kiyoko stood at the edge of her driveway. She watched the third year wave. (Y/n) jogged up to the older manager, closing the gap between them. After a short hug, the two highschool girls made their way towards the bus stop.

“Isn’t it funny that we live so close to each other?” (Y/n) giggled.  
“We wouldn’t have known we were practically neighbors unless I asked you to join the team,” Kiyoko replied, pushing her glasses up into place.  
“I’m so lucky you did Kiyoko,” She said softly, pushing back her bangs, “Actually, I have something to confess before we meet up with the boys..”  
Kiyoko tilted her head as they walked, eyes watching the blushing assistant manager. (Y/n) was fidgeting with the tail of her backpack, thinking of the night before.  
“Oh?” the older girl replied, curiosity creeping into her mind.  
“Y-Yeah, actually...” (Y/n) took a deep breath as they stood by the bus stop pole, “It’s… Well.. You know how I kind of.. Well not kind of.. I definitely have a crush on Daichi?”  
Surprised, Kiyoko blinked. A blush forming on her cheeks, “You told him? What did he say!”  
The manager grabbed her assistant’s hands, grinning like a child, “Tell me he said he liked you back!”  
(Y/n) blushed, averting her eyes, “N-Not exactly.. I didn’t confess.. But.. We kissed?”  
“What!!” Kiyoko gasped, a smile forming. She shook their interlocked hands in excitement, “How was it!”  
(Y/n) laughed nervously, embarrassed to hell and back. She shook her head, pursing her lips tightly while finding the right words. Her older manager waited with baited breath. The two girls always talked about the boys, how they were doing on the court, figuring ways to help them study, etc. But one of their favorite things in the word was talking about their crushes. Kiyoko might have looked cool and collected on the sidelines and in practice, but she was every bit of a spaz when it came to the crushes she had in private.

“Tell me! Tell me everything!” Kiyoko pleaded as they sat on the bus, almost jumping in her seat.  
“W-we kissed in the equipment room.. A-and it was really nice.. His lips are really soft and he smells really good,” (Y/n) began, watching the awestruck Kiyoko, “And, like.. Um.. We were almost caught by Tanaka and Noya..”  
The other manager gasped softly, covering her lips, “Really? They didn’t know you two were in there?! How exciting!”  
“W-we hid!” The second year squeaked, hiding her face. She grumbled, “That’s not even the most exciting thing..”  
“Don’t be shy now! I have to know!”  
“U-um.. Daichi walked me home.. And he came inside,” (Y/n) began again and said with a chuckle, “He met my dad.. That was kind of funny. He tried to scold me for having a picture of Ty up, but it was really cute how he apologized.”  
“You.. invited him inside?” Kiyoko giggled, tapping on (Y/n)’s arm excitedly, “Please tell me more!”  
“I-It’s too inappropriate!” the second year whispered to her older manager. The smile that spread across Kiyoko’s face was almost priceless.  
“You’re telling me.. You kissed the captain, multiple times, he walked you home… And you two spent time alone with each other?” she replied, eyes wide with amazement, “That’s like a chapter of a shoujo! You’re living in a shoujo manga right now (Y/n)!”

The two managers giggled to each other. Spending the rest of the bus ride excited for Tokyo. They were excited to meet the other managers and see the other teams play. (Y/n) was mostly excited about the teams new skills, wanting to see them in action against the Tokyo teams. The two girls exited the bus with their gear, beginning their trek up the hill. (Y/n) groaned. She always hated this steep hill to campus, but she was even more worried about seeing someone else.  
“Kiyoko senpai,” (Y/n) sighed, “What happens if he just wanted to kiss me? And only said those things to make me feel a certain way about him?”  
“Daichi? I don’t think he’s that kind of guy,” The manager pondered, “But if he is, I can smack him for you..”  
(Y/n) laughed, shaking her head, “No no, that's not necessary.. I’m perfectly capable of doing that myself.”  
As the two high schoolers giggled and talked all their way to the team bus, (Y/n) paused, watching the captain standing and laughing with the other third years. She blushed, playing with the strap of her duffel. Kiyoko bumped the second year with her hip, smiling.

“(Y/n), let’s go put our bags in the storage compartment,” the older manager said while pulling on the second year’s hand. She followed with a sigh, walking past Daichi and the boys.  
(Y/n) and the Captain’s eyes met as she walked by, a blush erupting from her face. She quickly threw her duffel bag into the undercarriage of the bus, avoiding his nonchalant glances. She turned to Kiyoko, her head hung slightly like she was trying to shrink herself. Kiyoko tilted her head with an eyebrow raised.  
“Please tell me he’s not still looking at me,” She blushed, eyes darting around nervously.  
“Who.. Daichi? No.. He’s too busy laughing at something Suga said,” Her friend replied, pushing her black hair behind her shoulder. With a sigh, (Y/n) straightened up her posture.  
“S-should I say something to him?” She asked nervously, lips twitching into a weak smile. Kiyoko put a finger to her lips in thought.  
“I mean.. What’s the worst that could happen?” The older girl smiled, patting the second year’s head as she began to walk away, “I have to talk to Coach about our responsibilities once we get to camp. Sit by me on the bus okay?”  
“O-Okay..” (Y/n) stammered, picking at her nail as she turned her head. With a deep breath, the little manager turned on her heels, walking up to the three third years. As she stood behind Asahi, she cleared her throat, startling the giant in front of her.  
“A-Ah! That was actually mortifying. You’re quiet (Y/n)” Asahi sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he stepped to the side. She blushed and waved her hands in front of her face, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment.  
“I’m so sorry! I d-didn’t mean to!” (Y/n) apologized, offering a small smile, “I just wanted to say good morning..”  
“Good morning,” Daichi replied quickly, avoiding eye contact. He cleared his throat while gripping the strap of his bag.  
“It’s good to see a sweet smile in the morning,” Suga cheesed, getting a stern elbow in the chest from his captain. Daichi’s eyebrows furrowed a bit as he looked at the setter. Asahi placed a polite pat on her shoulder as a hello.

This was so embarrassing, the second year thought. She looked up, Daichi’s cheeks rosy as he folded his arms over his chest. The Captain had snuck a peak at his manager at the wrong time, eyes connecting. He quickly looked away, eyes cast down as Suga chimed in.  
“Did you get a good night's rest?” Suga said with a warm smile, “I was tossing and turning all night I was so excited!”  
Tucking her bangs behind her ear, (Y/n) nodded, “Y-yeah.. I kind of passed out.. I had a lot going on.. Last night.”  
She blushed as her vision focused on the ground in front of her, the boy’s voices fading into the background. (Y/n) wanted to talk with Daichi about the night before, but couldn’t find the right words to pull him away. She jumped slightly as a hand rested on her shoulder, looking up at her captain.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Daichi asked, ignoring the chuckles from his friends. The second year nodded as they stepped away. He leaned his shoulder against the running bus, leaning over her. (Y/n) blushed as she scratched her forearm, waiting for his words. There was a long pause between the two.  
“Daichi, I-” the manager began to break the silence, before his stern voice interrupted her.  
“Don’t tell anyone about yesterday, okay?” Daichi said in a low voice, staring at her. Her cheeks went red as she fidgeted with the zipper of her jacket.  
“W-What do you mean? I-I thought y-you..” Thrown through a loop, (Y/n) bashfully looked away, “You.. told me that you liked me.. We kissed and I thou-”  
“Shh..” Daichi pressed his finger to his lips, offering a guilty grin, “Look, I know. I’m just as confused as you are.. I don’t know what I’m feeling right now and I don’t want these emotions to mess with the team’s flow.. Okay?”

Her eyes locked onto Daichi’s blushing face. Confused? He was all over me, (Y/n) thought to herself. Furrowing her brows, she leaned into his personal space. Daichi’s cheeks getting redder as she looked him up and down.  
“Fine,” (Y/n) hissed. Her heart hurt. She needed to go be with Kiyoko. “It never happened.”

Daichi blinked, standing up taller as he watched the little manager attempt to storm off. He sighed as she wiped her face with her jacket sleeve. It’s not that he didn’t like (Y/n), quite the opposite actually. He didn’t want to disrupt the team’s vibes. They were a strong unit, and as captain he had to remain at the helm of the ship, keeping it on course. Throwing a girlfriend into the mix would just send them off the path to nationals. If he was to lose focus now, when his teammates needed his guidance, Daichi wouldn’t be able to handle the guilt. So, a heartbreak now wouldn’t be so bad in hindsight.

He made his way back to his teammates, a shy grin on his lips as he placed his hands on the back of his head. Suga gave him a puzzled expression, before bopping him on the head with his hand. Daichi winced, rubbing his forehead.  
“Hey! What was that for?” Daichi grumbled, looking over at the silver haired setter.  
“What did you say to the manager?” Suga demanded, a wave of his hand directing their attention to (Y/n) now quietly listening to Coach. Her eyes cast down as she kicked at the rocks by her feet. Kiyokos, arm hooked with the assistant manager’s. As all three watched the pair of girls, the third years flinched. Kiyoko had looked back, a piercing glare directed right at Daichi. The boys shuddered slightly.  
“S-she does n-not look happy!” Asahi whimpered, shrinking down into his shoulders, “I-Is she mad at us for something?”  
“Stupid, she’s mad at Daichi,” Suga rolled his eyes, smacking the tall boy’s stomach lightly, “So, Captain.. What did you do?”

(Y/n) sat on the long bus ride to Tokyo quietly. With Kiyoko by the window seat, she pulled her legs up to her chest and picked at her fingernails. This was going tobe the worst week ever, the second year thought to herself. Sighing, the second year placed her head on her knees, face first into her lap.  
“He’s just a stupid boy,” (Y/n) whispered to herself, “Just a stupid, cute boy with a really.. Really cute smile.”  
“He is really stupid,” Kiyoko replied nonchalantly, watching her assistant manager’s head pop up in surprise. The third year giggled, patting (Y/n)’s head softly.  
“If he can’t see how nice and sweet you are,” Kiyoko continued, “We don’t want him.. Right?”  
“But--”  
“No ‘but’ (Y/n). Why chase after someone that won’t be honest about their feelings?” Kiyoko asked, leaning over to place her head against the second year’s. It took all the little manager had not to break down into tears. It wasn’t fair that he could ignore her feelings for him like that.  
“He didn’t even say he liked me back,” she grumbled, eyes glancing up at Kiyoko.  
“The plus side?” the dark hair girl replied, pushing her glasses back up with a finger. (Y/n) watched as Kiyoko threw her a wink, “Plenty of eye candy at training camp!”

Hours had passed as the two high school girls giggled in their seats, oblivious to the rest of the bus. The boys were rough housing, sleeping, or in Hinata’s case, visibly shaking with excitement. Suga and Daichi sat in the middle of the bus, opposite of the girls, and a few rows behind them. With Asahi and Noya sitting right behind them, Daichi sighed. He placed a hand on his cheek, staring out of the window into the rice fields. He felt a bump in his side, Suga’s eyebrows knit together as he looked at his captain.  
“What?” Daichi grumbled.  
“Why are you being so emo right now?!” Suga barked, “We’re going to Tokyo! We get to play Nekoma again! Aren’t you excited?”  
“I’m not being ‘emo’.. I’m tired,” Daichi lied, furrowing his brows in frustration, “Of course I’m excited Suga.”  
“You sure don’t sound excited Captain!” Noya butted in, poking his head through the seats, “I can’t wait to receive all those spikes they’re gonna try to send to us. Those guys are gonna regret ever wanting to challenge me, Yu Nishanoya!!”  
Daichi squinted at the libero, before laughing, “You’re right guys. This is sure to be a great week.”

The Kurasano Crows got to the suburbs of Tokyo around lunch time, unloading the bus around the back at the training camp. They could hear volleyballs thumping around the gym, and the sounds of sneakers squeaking on the gym. She watched as the team stared longingly, giggling as Kiyoko stood next to her.  
“Hey,” Kiyoko said quietly, watching the boys unload the bus.  
“Hm?”  
“We’re gonna go get your bag. Daichi is holding it right now,”  
(Y/n) blushed, “I-I don’t think I want to talk to him right now.”  
“Don’t. Say thank you for the bag and keep walking. Just like you would before this happened,” Kiyoko explained, a smirk forming on her lips, “It never happened right? So don’t let him know you’re still thinking about him… Even if you are”  
The second year nodded, “Right. Got it.”

Walking to the bags, Kiyoko took her bag from Tanaka’s outstretched hands. She politely thanked him with a smile. Chuckling to herself as they walked past Noya and Tanaka started shouting and hollering like the maniacs they were. (Y/n) took a deep breath, watching Daichi stand and turn with her bag, his warm smile dropping as they locked eyes. He looked guilty. Her eyes softened slightly. He was so cute…  
Focus.

Without a word, (Y/n) slipped the strap out of his grasp and onto her shoulder. Looking up at him with a sigh. She gave him an apathetic smile, “Thanks.”  
“Thanks.” “I was going to carry it for you..” He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “No need,” She replied, stepping forward. He watched as she walked past him, without a look back. There was no doubt that she was mad at him. She had a right to be anyway. Something just came over him yesterday. Daichi blushed, snapping back to reality as Suga placed a hand on his shoulder. He leaned over, quietly.  
Suga paused, “...I think she's mad at you too, dude... First Kiyoko, now (Y/n)? Hey stupid, the managers are here to help us!”  
He squinted, watching the Captain grumble under his breath. Suga smirked, his voice teasing playfully, “Did she always used to say ‘Thank you Captain’ when you gave her something?”  
“No”  
“You even said she sounds kinda cute saying it.”  
“Shut up,” Daichi pouted, picking up his suitcase and gym bag.

As the managers walked off, (Y/n) was finally able to breathe again. Kiyoko chuckled softly. The second year kicked a rock in front of her. She sighed, adjusting her bag as they made their way inside the gym. (Y/n)’s mouth dropped partially, looking around at the large gymnasium. She looked over at Kiyoko, who has a similar expression to her own. About to speak, her attention was brought to a tall figure walking towards the group. She bent forward, hands holding her strap as she tried to get a better look. (Y/n) bit her lip, her cheeks lighting up as her eyes focused on the tall boy with messy black hair. He walked with his hands shoved in his team jacket and a smug look on his face. She couldn’t remember, but she thought it looked like one of the teams they had a practice match earlier that season. As he got closer, she recognized him, but couldn’t remember if she knew his name.  
(Y/n) blushed as he stopped in front of them, He placed a hand on his hip and gave the managers a lopsided grin.  
“You guys have a smooth ride up here?” the Nekoma player asked, his hazel eyes resting on the American. The second year looked away shyly, gripping her bag tighter.  
“We did,” a voice called from behind (Y/n).  
She turned her head to look for the speaker behind her. Daichi stood behind her with an annoyed smile on his lips. The assistant manager blushed, whipping her head around to face forward.  
“Glad to hear it.. Captain~,” The Nekoma player teased, sitting back on his heels as he stood. The black haired boy gave (Y/n) a cocky smile, watching her blush.  
“Excuse me,” He spoke again, directing his words at (Y/n), “It’s very rude of me. I don’t believe we’ve met properly.”  
The second year looked at his outstretched hand, and made the mistake of looking back at Daichi. His eyes threw daggers at the volleyball player before her. He looked pissed. (Y/n) raised a brow and smirked. It was kind of hot.

Bringing her attention to the Nekoma player, the second year smiled sweetly, tucking a piece of hair away from her face as she shook his hand. She felt a little bad, but this was his choice. If Daichi didn’t know what he wanted, (Y/n) wasn't going to pine after him all hours of the day.  
“Tetsuro Kuroo,” The volleyball player smirked, “Captain at Nekoma.. You are..”  
“She's our Manager,” Daichi growled, crossing his arms. As the rest of the team mingled up towards them, Tanaka was quick to match Daichi’s energy.  
“Whattaya want with our managers? Aye, City Boy?!” Tanaka exclaimed, grinding his teeth at the Nekoma captain. Kuroo chuckled.  
“I don’t want anything. I’m just trying to be hospitable and show you all where you’ll be sleeping this week,” the third year explained with a smirk as he pushed back his messy black hair.  
(Y/n) blushed, leaning over to Kiyoko with a giggle. The older manager gave a small smile and leaned towards her assistant. The second year whispered, a hand covering her mouth.

“Was this the kind of eye candy you were talking about?”


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/n) watched with wide eyes as the two captains stared at each other, shaking hands out of respect. Daichi had a serious glare. His intense eye contact always made her blush, even if it wasn’t directed towards the manager. As her hands fidgeted with the hem of her jacket, her eyes turned to Nekoma’s captain. His yellow eyes were narrowed playfully, lips turned upwards into a smug smirk. (Y/n) noticed how much taller Kuroo was than her captain. He was leaner, and stood more relaxed than Daichi usually did. Still shaking hands, they smiled through clenched teeth. Neither of them would be the first to let go.

As this battle of testosterone occurred in front of her, the second year looked to Kiyoko for guidance. The elder manager smirked at her apprentice, shrugging her shoulders. Coach had told the two before they left for camp, that (Y/n) was to be more in the forefront of keeping the boys in line. Since Kiyoko would no longer be manager after this season, the second year needed practice. Training camp was the perfect opportunity. Kiyoko nudged her head towards the captains, urging (Y/n) to do something. She blushed. What was she supposed to do? 

Taking a timid step forward, the assistant manager tugged on Kuroo’s warm up jacket. The two captains paused. Their attention turned to the manager immediately.

She cleared her throat, “Um.. I’m sorry if I’m disrupting whatever.. You two are doing..”

(Y/n) hid a giggle as she motioned awkwardly to the captains, still holding each other’s hand. Embarrassed, the boys released their hand’s embrace. Kuroo shoved his hands into jacket pockets again while Daichi held onto his gym bag strap. The second year continued, trying to avoid eye contact with either captain.

“It’s just that.. uh.. My arms are getting pretty tired with my duffel bag..” the second year mumbled with a blush creeping onto her cheek, “A-And you said you were going to show us where we’ll be staying? Right?”

Kuroo laughed. He pushed his messy hair back out of his face with the tips of his fingers. With eyes scanning Kurasano’s little manager, Kuroo looked at the rival captain with a devilish smirk before replying, “Of course, how rude of me to waste your energy like that. Here, let me take that from you.”

“W-Wait that’s not necessary!” She gasped, being startled as he moved towards (Y/n).

Before (Y/n) could argue, or Daichi could stop Kuroo, the tall captain slipped the duffel bags strap out from her grasp. He held the bag on his shoulder, tilting his head as his attention focused on the small manager. He walked backwards down the gymnasium sidelines, motioning for the group to follow. Her eyes snapped to Kiyoko, who smirked, pointed finger subtly pointing out Daichi’s expression. The second year followed her finger to the captain’s face. His brows knit together, lips pressed into a grimace. His pace was stiff. He followed Kuroo, as did the rest of the team. The other Kurasano boys looked around the gym in amazement, watching the other teams playing practice matches or running through drills. They talked amongst themselves, trying to guess who they would be playing first. However, Daichi walked silently, watching his assistant manager as she jogged to keep up with the team’s biggest rival. The third year watched her face, eyebrows furrowing tighter as she whined for her bag back. Daichi couldn't stop himself from being jealous. 

“You really d-don’t have to hold my bag! I-I’m not too tired!” She pouted, trying to swipe her bag from the new acquaintance. Kuroo smirked, dodging her hands with a casual turn of his shoulder. He continued with the turn, bringing his body around with his shoulder, and spun around to face forward like (Y/n). Kuroo gave her a cheeky grin as he hunched over to talk with the shorter manager.

“I know I don’t. I wanted to help you out~” Kuroo purred at the blushing manager and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. Giving her a cocky smile, the captain asked, “How was the drive?”  
“It was long,” She replied quietly, tucking strands of hair behind her ear, “But I think we’re all glad to be here now!”

The captain smirked, “Not only am I glad that my team’s rival is here, I’m glad they brought such a cute manager with them!”

She jumped, startled at the blunt compliment. (Y/n)’s cheeks lit up as Kuroo stood back up to walk normally. Her eyes shifted towards Kiyoko, who simply gave her a small cheeky smile. (Y/n) held her hands together as her mind raced, staring at the floor in front of her for the rest of the walk. Her face burned with embarrassment. They walked through the Fukurōdani Academy’s campus. As they made their way to the classrooms converted to overnight dorms, the team was greeted by Coach and Sensei. The Nekoma student lazily waved goodbye to (Y/n) as he walked away from the Crows. Coach barked at the team to hurry up and meet him in the gym, strolling away with Takeda sensei. (Y/n) and Kiyoko stepped into the classroom, separated from the boys, and started to put their bags away. They were quiet for a moment before Kiyoko chuckled quietly. The second year turned her head towards the other manager, watching her back shake with laughter while setting up her space. 

“What’s so funny?” (Y/n) asked, chuckling along nervously. Kiyoko turned to look at the younger manager, still rummaging through her bag. With a turn of her head and a smile, she replied.

“You... and your fascination with captains,” The third year teased as she pushed back hair from her shoulders. (Y/n) froze.

“H-Huh?”

“Don’t be embarrassed, Tetsuro is pretty cute. I can see why you would get nervous around him,” Kiyoko continued as she stood, touching her index to her lip in thought, “And Daichi is totally jealous. It’s a good thing you didn’t let him hold your bag.”

“I-It is?” (Y/n) asked nervously, as they began to walk towards the door. As Kiyoko opened her mouth to speak, the sound of a throat clearing grabbed the girls’ attention. Daichi stood to one side of the doorway, holding the door frame with one hand. He rubbed his neck shyly, avoiding eye contact with either manager.

“(Y/n)... Can I talk to you?” Daichi asked in a hushed tone, checking down the hall quickly to check on his team before looking at the assistant manager.   
Kiyoko looked at the blushing second year, watching the wheels turning in the manager’s mind as she stood frozen in place. Pushing her glasses up, Kiyoko shook her head in response.

“I don’t think she wa--” 

“I can talk for a little bit,” (Y/n) interrupted Kiyoko. The assistant manager gasped before bowing in apology. The third year sighed, and patted her back.

“That’s fine, don’t worry about it,” She smiled, pushing back her glasses. Kiyoko dropped her smile as she looked towards the captain. Giving Daichi a cross expression, she continued, “I might as well make sure everyone gets to the gym okay.”

Kiyoko left the room, throwing her nose up at the captain. He shrank away from the older manager, sheepishly grinning at (Y/n). She stood there with her arms crossed; impatiently tapping the floor with her foot while her face continued to get more red. Daichi took a step towards her, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“Hey..” 

“...Hi,” She responded quickly, raising an eyebrow. Daichi was never at a loss for words. She paused as he looked around the room for the right words.

“U-um.. Well..” He huffed softly, placing his hands on his hips, “S-so Kuroo..”

“What about him?” (Y/n) responded, trying to hide the smirk on her lips, “He seems nice.”

Daichi stood with a slight frown while trying to think.

She continued, her voice doing it's best to not shake with nervousness, “I don’t want to be yelled at by Coach so I’m going to get to the courts. When you know what you want to say to me, you know where to find me.”

The second year bit her lip as she began to walk past him, trying to keep her composure. (Y/n) didn’t even make it out of the classroom before she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She looked back, cheeks red as roses. Daichi held onto her with eyebrows knit together. His brown eyes demanded her eye contact.

“Don’t let Kuroo flirt with you like that.”

The growl in his voice caught her off guard. (Y/n) blinked slowly, letting his words sit on her mind for a moment, then she furrowed her brows, “Why not?”

“Because,” Daichi began, his brown eyes focused on connecting with hers, “He can’t have you.”

“And why can’t he?” she growled back. Daichi could hear the anger in her voice, “You don’t want me.. Right?”

The captain paused, blinking slowly as he met her glare. Her eyebrows furrowed tightly together as her lips formed a tight frown. He could tell she was annoyed at him. Daichi felt the skin on his cheeks get hotter as she waited for an answer. He swallowed nervously. (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

“That’s what I thought,” She grumbled.

As the second year began to remove her wrist from his grasp, her eyes widened as his grip tightened. He pulled her close by her wrist. With one arm tucked tightly against the small of her back, the captain pulled his manager into an embrace. Without a word, Daichi pressed his lips against hers firmly. His eyes closed as he firmly laid his other hand on the side of her neck, thumb stroking her cheek. A soft sigh left his lips. The captain had been waiting impatiently all day to kiss her again. (Y/n)’s eyes widened as she felt his soft lips crash onto hers. Melting into the kiss, her eyes closed. She kissed him back for a moment, enjoying the sudden passion. Her other hand slowly brushed up against his muscular chest, resting on the back of his head before the manager broke the kiss with a huff. With a gentle push from Daichi’s chest, (Y/n) took a step away. 

“Don’t start this,” (Y/n) warned.

“What do you mean?” His voice was soft and gentle. The manager frowned.

“You don’t get to kiss me, hold me, and be sweet on me in private, but then act like nothing happens between us when we’re around the team!” She shouted at him with a hurt expression. Her eyebrows knit together as she sniffed away a tear forming in her eye. Ignoring the captain’s stammering, (Y/n) closed her eyes and took a deep breath before smoothing her hair down nonchalantly. Her eyes shifted towards the door as she turned around. Looking back at the stunned captain, she gave a small smile while she wiped the corner of her eye.

“You need to get to the court immediately. You’re late. And that doesn’t reflect you as a captain or the team as a whole very well.”

The next time Daichi saw (Y/n), the second year was standing around with the other managers from Tokyo. As they glanced in each other’s direction, Daichi quickly returned his gaze back to the crows. He began to jog between the courts to his team across the gym. He huffed as he stood between Suga and Tanaka. The two boys looked to each other, and then towards their captain, each with a devilish grin. The second year narrowed his eyes and smirked as he leaned back to look at his captain. Daichi’s eyes shifted to meet his gaze, raising an eyebrow.

“Knock it off Tanaka,” Daichi scolded, “What did i miss?”

“Just some bullshit on etiquette and putting our best foot forward,” Tanaka replied with a roll of his eyes. 

Suga smirked, pushing his shoulder against his captain’s, “So.. Why were you late? Hm? I noticed (Y/n) didn’t come into the gym with Kiyoko… Care to explain?”

A blush creeped onto Daichi’s face as he averted their stares. He gulped, “There’s nothing going on between us.. Don’t think like that. Anyways she’s not my type.”

“Not your type? What are you talking about?” the silver haired setter asked, raising an eyebrow, “You’ve had a crush on her since she joined the team!”

“No I haven’t,” Daichi frowned, crossing his big arms over his chest.

“You're a liar.”

Hitting the captain on the back of the head, Suga furrowed his brow before continuing to scold the captain, “You better not have pissed her off and ruined your chance with her. She’s cute. And a manager. Be smart, Daichi. You realize that any of these Tokyo guys would swoop her up instantly?”

“YEAH!! That’s why it’s my sworn duty to protect my love from any skeezy ‘A-hole’ that tries to talk to her,” Tanaka added, clutching his t-shirt, as if clutching his heart. He bit his lip dramatically as his other hand balled into a fist, staring longingly at the black haired manager writing down notes next to the scoreboard.

“I know they would,” Daichi replied as he rolled his eyes at Tanaka’s pining love. The third year pouted softly, eyes cast down to the gym floor, “I really think I messed things up... Don’t tell the team. I can’t have them knowing something is up with me and her.”

The pair of boys exchanged glances, eyebrows raised. Suga shrugged his shoulders apathetically, “Okay.. But don't say I didn’t warn you..”


End file.
